The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] which is named ‘KV00398’.
The new variety was originated at the Appalachian Fruit Research Station, Agricultural Research Service, U.S. Department of Agriculture in Kearneysville, W. Va. and was identified as KV00398. The present new variety, selected as KV00398 is a seedling selection of ‘BY96P3480’ which is a seedling of ‘Blazeprince’×‘BY90P2932’. ‘Blazeprince’ is a seedling resulting from 2 generations of open pollination of ‘O'Henry’ peach. BY90P2932 is a seedling of open pollination of BY87P1865 which in turn was a seedling of open pollination of BY84P1722 which was a seedling of (Flavortop×Fla. WL-1).
It was selected in 2003 from a group of 41 seedlings of the before said parent. It was vegetatively propagated by bud-grafting on to standard rootstock. The tree was propagated by a commercial nursery in Pennsylvania. Propagated trees were grown at the USDA-ARS-Appalachian Fruit Research Station and evaluated for trueness to type at that location in proximity to the original tree that was the source of propagative material. Testing for 5 years has shown that said variety maintains high fruit quality, large fruit size, a sweet and mild acidic flavor, and productivity. No aberrant types have appeared.
KV00398 is diploid, self-fertile and is cross compatible as a male or female parent with other peach varieties. No pollination incompatibilities have been noted.
This new variety is distinct from its parent in its combination of large size fruit, high fruit quality, sweet mildly acidic fruit, with an early mid-season time of ripening.
The fruit of this variety are melting flesh, dessert type. This variety is distinct from other peach cultivars in its combination of four distinct characteristics: (1) large size fruit, (2) yellow, melting-flesh fruit, (3) a distinct sweet, mildly acidic flavor, and (4) an outer appearance of 80% red blush over a golden yellow ground color. Flesh is yellow, flavorful sweet and only mildly acidic. They remain firm until full-ripe. Fruit have yellow ground color with red blush that covers approximately 80% of the fruit surface at maturity. Fruit size at harvest ranges from averages 70-80 mm in diameter with an average weight of 220 g. Fruit are sweet and flavorful with a mild acidity. Brix of firm-ripe fruit averages approximately 10° but can range from 9-12 depending on date of harvest and environment. Fruit maintain firmness on the tree and in storage at levels comparable to commercial peach cultivars.